


Girls' Night Out

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [31]
Category: Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon, Clubbing, Gen, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A team of Senshi finds a new member during a night on the town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls' Night Out

"Hey, I love this song!" Tora jumped up and made her way to the dance floor, singing along. "Turn up the music, let's get out on the floor. I like to move it, come and gimme some more..."

"Hard to believe that _she_ is Sailor Skadi," said Beatriz.

"Tell me about it," Gwen agreed. "You'd think a girl with her powers would be more of an ice queen. But she's...nice."

Mina tuned out the conversation, focusing intently. She'd felt something only a few minutes ago. There was a dormant Senshi here, probably just arrived at the club. Finally, she spotted a girl talking on her cell phone.

"Psst, Tammy!"

"What's up, Mina?"

"See that girl over there? The redhead with the vermillion top?'

"Is that vermillion or cinnabar? I can never tell the difference."

"Not important," Mina groaned. "Come on."

They made their way over to where the girl in question was in the midst of a phone call, and leaned against a nearby wall, waiting for her to finish.

(Girl's Night Out)

"So the party starts at 4, huh? Okay, Stan. I'll be there. Yeah baby, love you too." She hung up, before turning to look at Tammy and Mina. "I could feel you watching me for the past ten minutes. Is there some reason you're eavesdropping?"

"Well...ah..." Tammy glanced over at Mina. "Little help here?"

Mina sighed. "There's no way to ease into this, so I'll be blunt." She took a breath. "You're a Senshi."

The girl gave them a look. "I'm a what?"

"A Senshi." Mina took a seat next to her, gesturing for Tammy to do the same. "I'm not sure which one you are, but I can tell."

"Maybe you should explain what Senshi are," Tammy spoke up.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I was going to." Turning back to the other girl, she took a deep breath. "Senshi are magical warriors, who have reincarnated multiple times throughout the centuries. They draw their power from various sources--in our case, gods and goddesses."

"And you think I'm one of them," the girl chuckled. "Sounds a little hard to believe, if you ask me."

Mina put a hand to her chin, thinking hard. After a few minutes of silence, she finally spoke up. "What if I could prove it to you?"

"How do you plan to do that?"

"I believe I can help with that," a new voice piped up, as a small mechanical cat popped his head out of Mina's satchel.

"The hell?" The red-haired girl drew back.

"It's OK," Mina reassured her. "It's just Skeets."

"First time I saw him," said Tammy. "I reacted the same way."

(Girl's Night Out)

"So I'm Sailor...Proteus?"

"Seems that way." Mina grinned. "Don't worry, we can show you the ropes, no sweat."

"Hey." Gwen approached the three. "I'm gonna get some drinks. Want anything in particular?"

"Something apple-flavored, I'm thinking."

"Don't care," Tammy shrugged.

"Hmm." The redhead tapped her chin. "I'll have an Afterglow, I guess."

"Got it." Gwen started to walk off, but turned back. "Uh, I didn't get your name."

"It's Ruth. Ruth Dibny."

**Author's Note:**

> Who's Who:  
> -Ted Kord/Blue Beetle: Tammy/Sailor Khepri  
> -Michael John Carter/Booster Gold: Mina/Sailor Khonsu  
> -Beatriz da Costa/Fire: Beatriz/Sailor Quetzalcoatl  
> -Tora Olafsdottir/Ice: Tora/Sailor Skadi  
> -Guy Gardner/Green Lantern: Gwen/Sailor Lugh  
> -Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man: Ruth/Sailor Proteus  
> Also:  
> -Sue Dibny: Stan


End file.
